


黎簇的随波逐流（二）

by Doudou_7497



Category: DMBJ
Genre: M/M, 邪all向, 邪瓶肉！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doudou_7497/pseuds/Doudou_7497
Summary: 接上一篇。（第一次在AO3发文，不知道上面的打得对不对，瑟瑟发抖）这几天在外漂泊，昼夜颠倒，剧情水的一批，大家多多见谅。黎簇单人剧情，邪瓶肉⚠️！可能看上去就要BE了，但是请相信我～





	黎簇的随波逐流（二）

第二章  
要黎簇讲一下自己的个人经历，他肯定会这么说：也没什么特别的，讨生活罢了。

要问他你会点儿什么，他肯定会说：什么都不会但是悟性特别好。

哦对，还有点文化水平。

后面这句是他自己坚持要加的。

 

面试他的古董店老板扶了一下鼻子上的平光镜，摩挲了一下肥硕的下巴，撇着嘴又看了年轻人一眼，就不说话了。

黎簇表现的比较紧张，特别像个萌新，两只手握成拳头搁在膝盖上，上身前倾，一副特别珍惜这月薪几百块钱工作的机会的样子。

 

说实话，王老六打这小孩儿昨天进店就开始觉得奇怪，本来以为是大学生放假出来瞎逛悠，准备随便糊弄几句打发走。结果这小青年一进来瞅了一圈屋里的摆设，就咧嘴冲他笑着说，“师傅啊，您这店这么大怎么就您一人儿看店啊？”

“我这儿客人不多，要伙计过来怪麻烦的，”王老六从一把有扶手的椅子上站起来，“这位小哥儿看你这么年轻，潘家园儿这么大，今天找到这儿就是跟我有缘。瞧见什么中意的没，随意挑，我给你打八折！”他挺能侃的，而且相信即使打八折这小子听到价格后也绝对走人。

“我啊，我想想...”黎簇来来回回看了好几圈，最后十分认真挑了块背后嵌珐琅的怀表摆在桌子上。

“嗨呀！一看你就识货，这怀表可算是绝版英国货，溥仪你知道吧，就满洲国的内位，最喜欢这东西啦......”

“那敢情好，我家老爷子就喜欢这些玩意儿，您便宜点儿开个价呗？”

“我呀，今儿看小兄弟你投缘，就收你这个数，你看怎么样？”王老六在纸上写了个五位数递给黎簇，心道这买卖绝对不可能成交。

“成勒，明儿我家老爷子过寿，我就不跟您讲价啦，您可别骗我。”黎簇特别爽快利落，说这一手就掏出钱包。

王老六心里有点儿小惊讶，但也没持续多久，皇城地下呆久了什么邪乎事儿都有。他脸上除了油腻客套的笑也没显得有别的心思，一边更加热情的夸小伙子爽快，手里头忙着给他把表包起来。

“谢谢您，我走了啊！”黎簇拿着盒子准备走，王老六一路笑着送到门口说：“小兄弟啊，以后咱就算个朋友，多来照顾照顾生意哈！慢走啊！”

“您放心吧，很快的！”

王老六做了买卖就回屋继续坐着，也没多想那句意味不明的“很快的！”

结果翌日下午，店铺快要停业的时候......

“王老板您好啊！”只见所以昨天的小伙子掀帘子进来，右手提着一袋烟酒也不急着搁下，打了声招呼就满脸笑意地站在那儿。

“哟，你今儿怎么又来啦，昨儿那块儿表不合你们家老爷子意思？”

“不是，王叔，”呵，您瞧连称呼都变了，也别管他是怎么打听出来人家贵姓的，“我呀，昨儿把表带回去之后，老爷子可高兴坏了！我这不觉得您店里东西好，您想必手艺眼力也精，就来跟您商量着跟您店里当一伙计，顺便也学习学习您！”

“哦呦！你们家少爷跟我这儿当学徒，老爷子怕不能同意吧！”王老六这会儿是真吓着了。

“我们家老爷子巴不得我倒腾这些呢，他说好不容易我跟他志趣相投，坚定支持。”黎簇边说，边从包里扯出一个文件夹推给桌对面的王老六，“您瞧瞧，我这连简历什么都带来了，您可得给我们家老爷子个面子啊！”

你要问王老六的态度，他是不信这鬼话的。

但不知道为什么黎簇老是给他一种不简单的感觉，也许跟黎簇做买卖利落，说话客气大方会来事儿有关。

可人都提着礼到门前了，两方一对视，做东家的似乎只赚不赔，之后的事情就很顺理成章。

黎簇说他先试干仨月，要的也很少，包吃包住一个月几百块钱生活成本，几乎白干，很少请假回家。大部分时间都安安静静地给店里的摆件柜子扫灰，给王老六和客人端茶倒水，服务态度五颗星。

店里古玩种类繁多，从古到今从中到外，黎簇偶尔问问店里某个物件的相关信息，打听打听邻居大爷大妈的脾气，王老六都问必答，这人说懂也还是懂那么一些，唯独这商品来源上是个谜，他那样巧舌如簧的人，每次一提到这个问题都缄默再三。黎簇心里明白，但也不追问。

很快，黎簇的工作就得到了认可，王老六觉得这孩子可能是真的很喜欢这些老玩意儿。像是现在一些年轻人老爱说的，黎簇这孩子根正苗红，家底殷实，干这一行肯定是用爱发电。  
要不怎么说王老六天真。

要黎簇自己来说，他之前在汪家接受的奇怪训练不是没用的，这段时间比当年高考认真努力多了，原因就是他在店门外就撇到的密码盒，那个他无比熟悉的，诡异且无法打开的盒子——“02200059”

他在汪家呆了不短的时间，没人弄清盒子里面的真相。他很好奇，这个小盒子牵连到了汪家，牵连到了古潼京，牵连到了他下落不明的父亲以及同样下落不明的吴邪，为什么如此重要的东西会落在潘家园，这玩意儿也有西贝货？（那时候他还不知道张海客的存在）  
本能的，他被过去的碎片所吸引，越陷越深，几乎是食不下咽，寝不安眠的努力去认识了解这个盒子，连打扫卫生的时候都会在那儿多蹭几遍。

他当然怀疑过这东西的真假，但是直觉告诉他或者吴邪告诉他“要小心谨慎”。

好在干了三个月，期间黎簇多次试探王老六对这个东西的态度，王老六很坦诚，没什么特别之处，好想它就是一个雕刻精美的仿盒子木块，并且低价出售甩卖了大半年，都没遇到伯乐。

这下黎簇就放心了，看来他真的不知道。

 

兜兜转转了这么三个月，黎簇发现王老六这人平时没事儿，尤其是有了他这么个伙计后，一天中的大部分时间不是打盹儿就是打麻将。

王家的铺子在潘家园，家呢，则在老胡同里，也是个北京土著。往上几代都是皇城地下的草根，扣扣摸摸几代人就攒了那么一套小四合院和一个地摊儿。

到他这里，时代终于变了，他也因为祖宅一跃变成中产阶级，余了那么点儿钱去潘家园包了个铺子，一开始也是跟风倒腾西贝货。后来因为口舌好骗的了游客，糊的了雷子（就是条子），有了那么点儿小名声，他那儿东西好出手，货源就丰富起来，偶尔能搞到那么些地里的“新鲜”玩意儿。

这几年虽说富裕了些，可这草根基因没变，一辈子单身汉不说，倒腾古玩也没成什么大气候，不能像人家琉璃孙一夜变凤凰。但混了那么几十年，什么人该干什么事儿，他倒门儿清。

这天下午，他瞅着店里估计到关门都没生意，就遛弯儿回家准备凑一桌子麻将。赶巧碰到给他治老寒腿的胡同中医小沧浪出诊回来。

这医生平时不怎么说话，牌技倒还不错，他俩认识也是在牌桌上，平时的时候也喜欢胡侃，这俩人臭味相投，一来二去就打成了异姓兄弟。

王老六身上有什么不痛快的，小沧浪就给找些偏方膏药什么的，王老六就会格外帮他留意些什么古医本，有时还送他点儿小物件，吊坠子，串珠子什么的他都有一打了。

王老六这边儿吆喝着叫他过来打牌，另一边摆桌子。好死不死，夏天的雨说来就来，牌桌没摆上，人先淋上了，俩人就各自收拾着往回走。

本来挺平常，但也就是因为这场雨，王老六第二天就开始就不对劲儿了，小沧浪过来把了把脉说是中风，叫黎簇送医院一瞧，回来就成半瘫了。

好一场雨把王老六的铺子直接浇关门了。

这大爷把东西能送人的送人，能变买的变卖，临了在轮椅里挣着说帮黎簇把工钱结了，祝他以后身体健康，又得啵得地说了好一会儿什么师徒情深，各种夸。眼见着像是最后一面，阴阳两别。

黎簇终于在他说到“政治正确”的时候插上了话（可能实在受不了这么扯淡的了）

他一把抓住王老六没有知觉的左手，不到一秒就对着他极其僵硬的左半张脸抹眼泪，“叔，您放心，我会经常来看您的，您也别给我结工钱了，我就要你四号柜子里那个小木匣，我觉得跟我们家老爷子的博古架颜色特别搭！”

王老六心一软，不仅答应了给他那个不起眼的玩意儿，还专门叫人摆了告别宴。酒楼里头，能来的都来了，不能来的也跟那儿瞎凑热闹。

主桌的11个人是王老六生平里比较看得上眼的，有东家有邻居，也有些老朋友，绝大多数人跟那些生意不沾边，紧挨着他的凳上坐着黎簇。大家给王老六敬酒之后，黎簇又忙着给大伙儿斟酒，这期间他老远就能听到王老六的大嗓门儿，偶尔提到他的名字，他也就把脑袋低一低，躲一躲那些好奇的视线，结果忙活了一圈回去后，王老六就拉着他的手让他管小沧浪叫师傅，这下黎簇有点儿惊讶了。

他本来的目的就是那个盒子，来这儿打工一来是为了看看有没有什么人跟着盒子有渊源，二来，潘家园子鱼龙混杂，他要找的那类人肯定也在这堆人里藏着，但他不能打草惊蛇。

吴邪既然吩咐让他不要再往回跑，说明凭他原先的关系已经不可能再涉入这趟水了，这回他得自己找路子。可他年纪又小，名声也不大，只有给那些老滑头当伙计，才能不露声色地接触这档子事儿。

王老六是他物色到的不错的人选，谁知道老天不给他这个机会，却让他遇见了小沧浪。

讲真，打他俩初次见面到现在的拜师认祖也就见过三次，一次是他给王老六送货，看到他俩在打麻将；一次是王老六病了，小沧浪把完脉让黎簇送医；第三次就这酒宴，统共没见着几回，这张口就拜师也太快了。

不过，黎簇不想断了路子，既然你王老六现在已经成了有心无力的空炮，那他也得给自己另寻出路。通过王老六介绍来的关系，也是水到渠成的事。吴邪说过，不怕那些处心积虑的人，就怕那些不合常理的事情（我编的）。  
他这一来很低调的就过户给了另一家，倒也乐得轻松。

 

等到了小沧浪那里，黎簇才觉得自己迎来了事业的第二春。

小沧浪这人就是一个神棍，不怎么开口，但是只要开始说话张口闭口胡话连篇，别的不会就会扯鸡巴蛋。好在小沧浪住在四合院里，又不是无照经营，再加上那一张嘴，他在半仙儿圈子里也小有名气，很多有点小钱小权的人找他做法看病，管他治疗效果怎样，起码心里落个踏实，毕竟他们不缺钱。

黎簇通过小沧浪这层关系，打听到不少消息。

杨好和那群霍家人一直下落不明。他也偷偷去苏万家看过，得知苏万还活着也就没去过问了。

以后的路到哪他并不知道，但是过去的一切先放放，船到桥头自然直。

—————————————————————

邪瓶开车

再一次见到他刚好十年期满。

一切都尘埃落定，所有的人都聚到一块，就等着他回来我们这一辈也算是齐了。

我看着那扇门，心里五味杂陈。越接近公布答案，心里的感情也越强烈，我的神经绷了十年了，到这一步我没哭已经算挺够意思的了。心里想着又点了根烟，我在烟头一闪一闪的火星中看着这里的一切，好像有一滴水滴进了我心中的深渊，万籁俱寂。

或许他出不出来已经不重要了，不过是好结局和坏结局的差异罢了……

我和张起灵的关系非常复杂，你不能用正常思维去思考这其中的渊源。毕竟不是所有人都愿意听你把哥们儿处成对象的过程的。这哥们儿是张起灵不说，更何况我俩这十年空白期，再怎么说也只是前任，反正就是很复杂。

但是你要问我支持不支持，后悔不后悔？那我是极其支持且不后悔的。能泡上张起灵是我的福气，没有经验，我这真的全凭运气，之前我可从来没妄想过此等好事儿。

所以说实话，之前我们俩在一起，我其实还属于弱势群体，他一朵高岭之花说一不二，有的是人前仆后继，根本不缺我这个愣头青。但是我一直相信，美人都是瞎子，他选了我也是意料之中，他想要一个对他死心塌地的人（详情参考小张哥）。出了事儿了我是肯定会负责接盘，他自己这辈子绝对不沾烟火气息，唯一的烟火气息，肯定是我前一天晚上抽烟了。

十年前，我把他送走，十年后我再把他接回来，他说的话不到短短一章，我自己却琢磨了一整个系列。这期间我就当他是个念想，是个心理暗示，就好比我是巴普洛夫的狗，他是那个铃铛，我只要一想起他就条件反射的有种使命感，一想起他就能燃起强大的求生欲。

为此我逃过了很多次，要感谢他。

但这十年给我求生欲不只张起灵，还有黎簇。

是我骗黎簇入局，这孩子如今陷这么深也全是我的错，他身上有太多我欠下的孽债，我同样也欠胖子，小花，瞎子，秀秀等一干人，但是欠他们的情谊和财产我是可以慢慢补偿的。

我欠黎簇的感情债，随着张起灵的回归我是再也还不上了。

—————————————————————

一回宾馆，我脑子里不住血气上涌，直接就给他摁在床上，把他刚穿上的衣服全扒了。

张起灵这期间一直直勾勾地看着我对他干这干那，完全不挣扎，我脱哪他抬哪儿，顺从的不行，甚至嘴角还有那么一丝笑。

我一口气把他衣服扒光看着他的脸，才稍微冷静一点，脑袋里的嗡鸣声稍微降低。

这会儿又有点手足无措，刚才有点酒壮怂人胆的意思，这会儿我回忆起命根子下面这人的实力了，立刻愣在那里。

“你老了。”他他妈竟然又说了一遍。

我刚要张口反驳，他就抬起一条胳膊，用手指摩挲着我毛糙的短发以及右脸的颧骨，那架势还要往下。

我被他摸的骨头都酥了。

要知道张起灵年纪很大这个事实我从来没有忽略过。刚认识他那会儿我觉得应该是中年老爹给人的感觉一样，严肃且不苟言笑。后来我发现不一样，张起灵其实一直有种蜜汁的母性光辉。

别的不说，就拿每次下地来说吧，他一直都是救全员的bug存在。你想想生死关头除了你妈愿意毫无私心不顾危险救你，还有谁，你就说说还有谁。也就张起灵了。更要命的是他偶尔情商上线了，还会安慰人。

张起灵一直能给人的就是那种最原始的安全感，那种你完全可以依赖他的存在的感觉。  
我发现到这一点的时候（已经爬上了他的床）同时感觉到自己可能存在某种e字打头的变态情节，心里还是有那么一瞬间发怵的。

这会儿他可能见我还是愣愣的，就仰头轻轻用嘴唇碰我的额头和眼睛。这一下我反应过来了，一把抚住他的脖子，咬着他的嘴唇就开始大力吸吮，丝毫不客气地伸出舌头往他嘴巴深处舔舐。

张起灵嘴里没什么味道，但是有温度，有跟他冰凉的嘴唇不一样的火热的口腔和舌头，我现在十分需要这些，真的有种想要把他整个人吞下去的想法。这个人一直给我一种不真实的感觉，只有在这个时候，他才能在我心里具象化一点。

抱着他亲了一会儿，他才开始有些回应，我们的舌头纠缠在一起，牙齿磕碰在一起。我一手扣着他的脖子，另一只手在他身体上胡乱地摸，他除了嘴巴上的些许动作，就是搂住我的后背和脖子的胳膊渐渐缠紧。

我们俩滚在床上，这一次跟在二道白河的旅馆里不同，我坚决不撒手，也不打算玩儿什么温情戏码。毕竟十年才等到的一炮，斋月过后怎么着也要来次大补。

好不容易才松开他，我俩都在大喘气。我居高临下地看着张起灵的脸，胸中的火焰像是要烧起来一样，但是又下不去狠心动手。饥饿太久的人不能一次就吃到山珍海味。

他同样喘着气，一双手臂就没有松开过我，眼睛也没有从我脸上移开视线。我看着他眼里已经有了一些水汽，手从裤兜里掏出一盒套子和一小瓶润滑，感觉他还是有点惊讶的。毕竟不常有人把这些东西随身带，或者说他还没料到我俩见面第一晚就能这么干柴烈火。

我扬了扬手里的东西，跟他解释说，“回宾馆前买的。”然后就把润滑剂挤了一堆倒在手里，他显然看出来我非常心急了，乖乖躺下。

我也确实根本没管他现在进没进入状态，直接开始想进入正题。一手搂起他一条腿，另一只手就往臀尖那里摸过去。他有点慌张的看向我，腰肢开始扭动，胳膊也开始松开我，有点推拒的意思，毕竟人家也是封建社会的老派人物，虽然心里有预设，但也肯定不适应刚出来就被流氓摁在床上弄。

我手里动作不停，俯下身一下一下地亲他。他忙着应付嘴上，身子也就没那么在意，渐渐地在我怀里软了下来。我边吻着他的脖子，边在他的后穴插入手指，听他在我耳边不住地颤抖喘息。

不得不再次感慨一遍，能泡上张起灵是我的福气，不说别的，就说他这幅肤白貌美大长腿的皮囊，就已经是万里挑一了。好看的人一般都用共性，不用那么多的描述，就是越看越舒服，越看越喜欢。美人在骨不在皮，张起灵骨架子精致，皮肤紧致白皙，而且他几乎没什么杂毛异味，这个人设就已经不正常了。按我小时候看魔幻小说的幻想，张起灵肯定得是精灵一族。

我用嘴继续舔舐着他肩头滑顺的皮肤，一只手还是不停的在他的小穴里忙活，另一只手掐着他的一条腿压住。听他在我脑袋顶上面大口喘息，看双眼半眯，相当难耐的样子，而且除了轻微地颤抖，他十分顺从，胳膊还是紧紧缠着我，光看到这些我的小腹就开始一抽一抽地发紧，裤裆里的家伙几乎憋不住了。

由于张起灵今天非常粘人（相较于原来），我可以确切的感觉到他对我的依赖，他说我是他跟这个世界唯一的联系，但这十年我俩都算是漂无归所，我作为男朋友实在不称职。

在小张哥离开后到遇见我之前这相当长一段时间里，张起灵一直都是无依无靠。没人说他过得不好，但实在称不上好，他也从不跟人抱怨。我们普通人没个家就已经很可悲了，张起灵这辈子颠沛流离，国破家亡，再加上他的失魂症，我遇到他的时候他已经把自己给丢了很久了，就像他们说的他这辈子魂太重，命太轻。

我常常跟别人说我跟他俩在一起的时候才是天真无邪，但我本质是个什么狗东西自己心里再清楚不过了。

大学毕业的时候，好吃懒做不劳而获就是我的理想。要不是铺子经营不下去差点儿饿死，我一个二世祖这辈子也不会去找什么发财之路。也就是遇到他俩的时候，心里的那点被好奇心驱使的热血才开始沸腾，可也只能在那种时候不计后果的浪一回。这种感觉，到张起灵走也平静了。

人生在世不自由，遇到三两知己好好感受一下活着的滋味儿几乎是一件可遇不可求的事，更别提这其中一位还能发展成红颜知己。我是如此好运地碰上了，张起灵又何尝不是，起码他在我们这里又找回了自己。

他滚烫的身体已经可以进三根指头了，我不再跟他客气，直接拉拉链，把自己硬的滚烫的东西塞进他的身体，长舒一口气。果然跟我回忆中一样紧致滑腻。我明显听见张起灵倒吸一口气，胳膊缠得更紧，长腿自觉也攀上了我的腰。我并没有等他缓一缓就开始不停抽插，润滑剂糊的他后面到处都是，囊袋打得他屁股啪啪响。我一手掐住他的腰，嘴巴在他的身上啃咬吸吮。

“啊！吴邪...那里轻一点！”说实话跟张起灵上床有个好处，他从来不装，床上从来不是什么害羞别扭的主。他确实比较矜持，但是该叫还是会叫，该舒服就是舒服，他很会利用资源。而我也能极大限度地满足我的征服欲。

我一听他叫就知道弄对了地方，拍了拍他的胳膊喊了声宝贝儿，让他把我松开。我半跪起来抓着他的腰大力冲撞。

他没了我这个支撑遮掩，知道自己现在完全暴露在我的视奸之下，抬起手臂挡住自己的双眼不去看我的表情。

我干活儿的时候表情确实不好看，张起灵之前从不会说，我花钱的mb也不会说，告诉我这事儿的还是黎簇那小子。我的床伴里，他是少有的话多不怕死。跟他做了几次，黎簇有次中途哭得泣不成声，我以为他怎么被我弄疼了呢，结果一问，他说我操他的时候一脸凶相跟他爸要打他给他的感受是一样的。此后我也没有因为他的话变得温柔，而是让他换个姿势背对自我挨操。

但这个要命的时候想黎簇还是很不合适，走神让我的动作有点敷衍。张起灵放下胳膊直勾勾的看着我，这样他很难受，浑身燥热麻痒难忍。我看他嘴巴半张，眼神迷离，整个人都在颤抖。

意识到他责备的目光，有点心虚。于是直接上手捞起他软绵绵的身体，把他抱在身上。这样一来他的脸就正对我的身后，双手又重新攀上我的脊背，腰上夹得更紧。我一手端着他的屁股，胳膊卡住他的一条腿，另一只手抱着他的上身开始动作。张起灵很瘦，这个姿势他整个人都挂在我的身上。

“啊！”这一下很猛，他忍不住一下叫了出来，我耳边的呼吸变得非常杂乱，腰也缠得很紧。但我之前就找准了位置，搂着他的双腿不停地摆胯，有那么几十下之后，他的身体已经变得滚烫，口里哼哼唧唧。

我一看这架势就知道他要到了，身下停止了动作。腾出一只手帮他撸了几下，本来已经半硬的东西这会儿实在受不住，几下就射了。他啜泣了一声，整个人一下子失去了力气，紧闭着眼睛软软地趴在我怀里。

我摸了一把溅出来的液体糊到他的脸蛋上，他动了动眼睑翻了我一个白眼。好一会儿他见我还直挺挺地插在他后面，就用胳膊收紧我的脖子，整个人像水蛇一样缠上来。

嘴巴还在我耳边呼着热气，“吴邪，继续...”他吻着我的耳朵像是叹息一样说出这句话。

一听这话我哪里还忍得了，之前我顾及着他并没有特别使劲，只是专注于姿势和位置。如果强烈刺激那一处，他可能会有些阵痛。我把心放在他那，就导致我的射精时刻迟迟不来。

鉴于这“小子”现在已经射出来一次了，我翻了个身平躺下来，让他骑在我的家伙上，揉着他的屁股继续卖力向上耸动。

张起灵整个人趴在我怀里，被我顶得不顾形象的大声喘息呻吟。手上紧紧攥着我胸前的衣服，屁股大腿不住颤抖，伸手一摸都是一手湿滑。我搂着他又干了几下，他尖叫了一声后可能觉得太不好意思，就一口咬住了我的肩膀。

我能明显感觉到他的后穴不断缩紧，这是另一处高潮到了，我心里窃喜自己宝刀未老，十年了还能把人干的前后流水。这一兴奋，我自己也到了最后的关键时刻。于是不管他持续高潮时浑身敏感地颤抖，我又大力抽插了最后几下。张起灵这会儿真的受不住了，一双眼睛被泪水盈满，身子扭着想把我挣扎开，嘴上也开始求饶让我快点，我看他这个妖艳的样子，也不再忍耐一下子射了出来。

一时间两个人都搂着对方大口喘气，张起灵的身体显然没有一下子恢复，在很虚弱的状况下被我压着干了相当一段时间，就算他是神仙也扛不住。

我看他奄奄一息的样子，搂着他滚了一下才松开，把套子一扯，翻身躺倒在他旁边，这一场急躁的性爱到现在才落下帷幕。过了好一会儿等我们俩呼吸都平静下来，屋里就变得非常安静，仿佛刚刚的热情缠绵根本不存在。

我这会儿才想起来自己连衣服都没来得及脱，就把张起灵扒了个一干二净。我扭头看着他，他并没有睡着，安静地看着我，眼里不知道有什么情绪。

我把他拉过来，搂到自己怀里，从兜里掏出一根烟叼在嘴里正打算点上。谁知道他一个平时根本不care的主，伸手拿掉了我的烟，从我怀里摸出了打火机直接就扔到垃圾桶里了。“哐铛”一声毫不含糊，我的zippo限量版永远离开了我，关键是我还不敢去捡。

我一愣，扭头看着他。他的手抚上了我的右脸，直直的望进我的眼睛，“辛苦了。”他这么说着。

我一时五味杂陈，心里感觉他想说的不只这些，他应该也很想知道我这十年干了什么，我这些年怎么过，他的宿命到底被安排到了哪一步之类的家国大事。或者他觉得我会跟他讲，毕竟原先我床上床下都是话唠。

但我始终也没有主动说，他始终也没主动问。

我想所有人都明白我这些年改变了很多，随着张起灵的回归，我的情况也许能改善，但是我明白永远也回不到从前了。

张起灵无疑是最不想看到这种改变的人，他希望我是一座灯塔，在黑暗中一直发光发热给他希望给他安全感，但事实上我只不过是他这艘船上赖这这不下船的乘客。将来总有一天我老死或者船报废，我们不是一路人，我们都高估了对方在自己心里的价值，所谓的好结局或许永远不会到来。

还是那句话，能遇到张起灵是我天大的福气。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很感谢大家的阅读～


End file.
